Prayer
leftPrayer is een skill dat ervoor zorgt dat spelers een voordeel hebben tijdens een gevecht, dat bereikt wordt door het oproepen van krachten van de gekozen god van Gielinor. Het is op het moment de langzaamste skill om te trainen voor gratis spelers. Echter, geeft prayer een grote voordeel, vooral voor members. Voor members zijn er namelijk snellere en verschillende manieren om de skill te trainen. Prayer zorgt ook voor een verhoging van de speler zijn of haar combat level. Maximaal kunnen er 12 combat levels behaald worden met 99 prayer. Sinds 25 maart 2009 werd er een prayer icoon (Prayer icoon) toegevoegd naast de minimap. Het icoon heeft een functie dat de "quik prayer" heet. Deze functie laat spelers een prayer uit de prayer lijst kiezen, dat actief zal gaan als een speler op het icoon naast de minimap klikt. Deze functie kan worden veranderd door met de rechte muisknop op het icoon te klikken. De linker muiskknop zal de "Quick Prayer(s)" activeren en zal gelijk actief worden. veel spelers gebruiken deze functie simpel weg om hun prayer uit te klikken door op het icoon te klikken als hun prayer aan staat. De meest gebruike manier om prayer te trainen is door botten te begraven. Er zijn echter meer manieren maar dit is de populairste en snelste manier. De botten worden vooral in POH's begraven, want daar zijn meestal speciale altaren die ervoor zorgen dat je meer xp krijgt voor botten die begraven zijn. Prayer punten zullen opgaan nadat een prayer zal worden geactiveerd. Dit is vergelijkbaar met Summoning punten. Prayer punten kunnen weer opgeladen worden bij een speciale Prayer altar. Op het moment zullen speler met een rank van 2.000.000 in de highscore komen met een level van 38. frame|De Prayer lijst Algemene informatie Verhoging van een spelers prayer level kan gedaan worden door middel van het begraven van verschillende botten (bones). Gratis spelers hebben een limiet en kunnen slechts tot aan Big bones begraven of Dragon Bones in de skill Dungeoneering. Members kunnen echter alle botten begraven enoemd. Een prayer spreuk kan gebruikt wordt door erop te klikken in het prayer menu. Beschikbare prayers zullen gemarkeerd zijn en niet beschikbare prayers zullen donker van kleur zijn. Om een bepaalde prayer op te roepen, zul je eerst het benodigde level moetten hebben.Op het moment zullen die levels oplopen van 1 tot 70. Als een speler de prayer activeert, door er op te klikken, dan zal er een cirkel om de prayer verschijnen dat aangeeft dat ze gebruikt worden. Voor verschillende prayers, zal het symbool boven de hoofd van de speler verschijnen als die geactiveerd wordt. Dit gebeurd bijvoorbeeld bij Protect from melee wat iedereen zal kunnen zien. Door het activeren van een prayer, zullen je prayer punten gaan dalen.Bij een lage level prayer zal die langzamer dalen dan bij een hoger prayer. Als de punten bij nul zijn, dan kan prayer niet meer gebruikt worden en zullen alle prayers gedeactiveerd worden.Om prayer weer te kunnen gebruiken zul je je prayer punten weer moeten opladen. De meest gebruikelijke manier hiervoor is door middel van een Prayer altar. Ook kunnen spelers hun prayer opladen door middel van een Prayer potion,die gemaakt kan worden met Herblore. Prayer geeft een uitstekend voordeel in een gevecht doordat prayers bepaalde functies hebben. De meest toepasselijke prayer is Protect from melee, waar bij de prayer de speler 100% bescherming geeft tegen de aanvallen van een monster die Melee gebruikt en 50% bescherming tegen een speler die melee gebruikt. Als een speler tegen een monster vecht die melee gebruikt,en protect from melee opzet, zal de speler geen schade oplopen. Ook kan prayer je verschillende krachten geven zoals Piety die de speler 25% Defence, 23% Strength en 20% Attack bnussen geeft. Ook kan prayer sneller je Hitpoints ophogen. Spelers met level 70 of hoger kunnen ook grafstenen zegenen (blessen) van een andere speler. Door het blessen zal de overleden speler langer de tijd hebben, voordat zijn graf in stort. Dit kost echter wel een aantal prayer punten die kan oplopen tot 60 of hoger. Bones Bones zijn botten die begraven kunnen. Door middel van het begraven van bones krijg je prayer Experience waar mee je dus een level omhoog kunt gaan. Om bones te begraven heb je geen benodigdheden nodig hebben, dus iedereen kan alle botten begraven. Er zijn vele soorten botten, waarvan de meeste daarvan voor Members zijn. Om botten te begraven moet je simpel weg gewoon op de bot klikken, of met je rechte muisknop op burry klikken. * De Dragon Bones zijn sinds woensdag 14 april 2010 ook voor gratis spelers, maar enkel bij de skill Dungeoneering, je zult dus ook niet heel vaak Dragon Bones tegenkomen. Aanbidden van de Ectofuntus thumb|Een speler die de [[Ectofuntus aanbidt.]] :Bekijk de Ectofuntus pagina voor een uitgebreid verslag. Na het voltooien van de Ghost Ahoy quest, hebben spelers de mogelijkheid om Ectofunus te aanbidden in Port Phasmatys. Bij de Ectofuntus gebruiken spelers ground bones en ectoplasma om vier keer zoveel experience te winnen dan het begraven van bones. Het is echter een langzame manier, maar de experience is veel beter dan het begraven van bones. De ectofuntus geeft 400% experience vergeleken met het begraven van bones. Om de ectofuntus te kunnen aanbidden zullen spelers eerst hun bonessen moeten laten malsen, waardoor het ground bones worden. Hierna zul je ectoplasma moeten verzamelen in de put die op de onderste verdieping van de kelder te vinden is. Eenmaal de ground bones in de ectoplasma te hebben gedoopt, kunnen spelers de ectofuntus aanbidden. Player-owned Houses Members kunnen hun bones (botten) offeren aan een altaar in een Chapel in een speler zijn huis (wat gebouwd wordt met Construction). De Experience zal oplopen van 100% tot 250% extra experience. De procentuele hoeveelheid zal afhangen van het type altaar en of de speler 1 of 2 burners gebruikt wat maximaal tot 350% bij elkaar kan opleveren voor de beste altaren en burners. Spelers hebben voor elke burner, een Clean marrentill nodig om de burner aan te steken, terwijl je een Tinderbox in je inventory hebt. De burners zullen blijven branden voor twee minuten. Alle aangestoken burners zullen dezelfde bonussen geven. Candles en torches zullen GEEN bonussen geven. Sinds 25 maart 2009 kunnen spelers nu met de rechte muisknop de "X" functie gebruiken om een hoeveelheid bones te kunnen offeren. Met deze functie zal de speler automatisch het aantal ingevoerde bones offeren op het altar. Dit zorgt ervoor dat speler niet per ongeluk hun bones begraven. Shades of Mort'ton Na het voltooien van de Shades of Mort'ton quest, kunnen spelers Shades cremeren om prayer experience te winnen. Ook kunnen er andere beloningen worden gewonnen. Deze gebeurtenis speelt zich af in de Shades of Mort'ton (mini game). Ghasts Na het voltooien van de Nature Spirit quest hebben spelers de mogelijkheid om Ghasts te vermoorden. Hierbij kan prayer experience worden verdiend. Spelers hebben hiervoor een Silver sickle en ongeveer drie of vier Druid pouches. Ghasts zullen niet aanvalbaar zijn tot dat de speler een druid pouch op hem gebruikt. Hij zal hierdoor zichtbaar worden en kan aangevallen worden. Ghasts kunnen gevonden worden in Mort Myre Swamp en ort'ton. Door het vermoorden van een ghast kunnen speler 30 experience verdienen. Grotere Ghasts, die meer experience geven, kunnen gevonden bij de Temple Trekking mini game. Prayer spreuken Standaard prayer spreuken thumb|De prayer lijst in je menu Members, met de juiste benodigdheden, hebben toegang tot alle prayer spreuken, terwijl gratis spelers slechts de laatste 5 niet kunnen gebruiken (met Protect from Summoning ingerekend). De prayer spreuken lopen op van 1 tot 70. Beginnende spelers kunnen dus altijd gebruik maken van prayer. Een prayer spreuk wordt simpel weg prayer genoemd. Een prayer spreuk kan gebruikt wordt door er op te klikken in het prayer menu. Beschikbare prayers zullen gemarkeerd zijn en niet beschikbare prayers zullen donker van kleur zijn. Om een bepaalde prayer op te roepen, zul je eerst het benodigde level moetten hebben.Op het moment zullen die levels oplopen van 1 tot 70. Als een speler de prayer activeert, door er op te klikken, dan zal er een cirkel om de prayer verschijnen dat aangeeft dat ze gebruikt worden. Voor verschillende prayers, zal het symbool boven de hoofd van de speler verschijnen als die geactiveerd wordt. Dit gebeurd bijvoorbeeld bij Protect from melee wat iedereen zal kunnen zien. thumb|Een speler die verschillende prayers uitvoert Ancient Curses De Ancient Curses zijn een aantal prayer spreuken die verkrijgbaar zijn na het voltooien van de The Temple at Senntisten quest. De prayer levels zullen oplopen van 50 tot 95, wat Thurmoil de prayer maakt met de hoogste benodigdheden. Deze prayers bevatten vooral prayers die spelers gebruiken tijdens gevechten. De prayers zin vooral boosts (waardoor je skill tijdelijk verhoogt wordt), special attack energie verlagers en schade dienders. Wanneer spelers de The Temple at Senntisten quest voltooid hebben, krijgen ze toegang tot de Ancient Hymnal, wat hetzelfde werkt als het veranderen van een magic spreukenboek zoals Lunar magic of Ancient Magic. Altaren :Zie de Prayer altaar pagina voor een uitgebreid verslag en alle locaties van de altaren. Een altaar of Prayer altar, is een altaar waar spelers hun prayer punten kunnen opladen als die verlaagd of leeg zijn. Dit is een alternatieve manier om je prayer punten op te laden en kost spelers geen geld. Als een speler op het altaar klikt, zal de speler gaan knielen voor het altaar en de prayer punten zullen automatisch worden opgeladen. Een altaar wordt aangegeven met het link=Prayer altaar icoon. Grafstenen thumb|Een speler die een [[grafsteen blest.]] Alle spelers zullen als ze dood gaan een Gravestone krijgen (op een enkele gebeurtenis na zoals bij de PvP worlds). Deze grafstenen zullen na een tijdje afbrokkelen totdat ze vergaan. Om te verkomen dat ze vergaan, kunnen andere spelers het grafsteen repareren zodat de grafsteen met de voorwerpen van de overledende speler niet vergaan. Dit kost enkele prayer punten om een graf te repareren. Spelers met 70+ prayer hebben de mogelijkheid om een grafsteen te 'blessen'. Hierdoor zal een speler een grafsteen zegenen waardoor de overleden speler langer de tijd krijgt om weer terug te keren naar zijn of haar graf. Het blessen van grafstenen kost meer prayer punten dan het repareren. Prayer bonussen Rechts naast het Inventory menu staat het Equipment menu. Als je op 'Show equipment stats' klikt krijg je een scherm met bonussen. Bonussen geven spelers voor- en nadelen in een gevecht. Hoe hoger je prayer bonus, hoe langzamer je prayer points opraken, als je prayer gebruikt. Er zijn verschillende kledingstukken die verschillende prayer bonus geven, zoals hieronder beschreven. Een algemene formule waarmee je de snelheid waarmee de prayerpunten opraken mee kunt berekenen is: veranderde snelheid = gewone snelheid x (1 + (3 1/3% x prayer bonus)) Als voorbeeld, een speler gebruikt Protect van melee met een prayer bonus van 0. Zijn prayer punten zullen opraken met een snelheid van 1 punt per 3 seconden. Als deze speler dan kleding draagt met een totale prayer bonus van +15, zal het opraken vertragen met 3 1/3% x 15 = 50%. De snelheid zal dan 3 x (1 + 50%) = 4.5 worden. Dat is 1 punt per 4.5 seconden. Prayer uitrustingen Kleding Maces Pantsers Schilden Nek Cape thumb|Een [[Prayer cape emotie.]] Prayer boeken Prayer books worden gehouden in een speler's rechter hand, waar de speler ook zijn schild vast houd. Spelers krijgen er één na het voltooien van de Quest Horror from the Deep. Ringen Beste prayer uitrusting Members Voor niet-members Situaties/locaties waar prayer noodzakelijk is thumb|Een speler die prayer gebruikt bij een situatie waar prayer noodzakelijk is. *TzHaar Fight cave **Het is onmogelijk om van Tztok-Jad te winnen zonder prayer te gebruiken. Ook zullen de andere hoge levels in de grot prayer nodig hebben om ze te verslaan. *Corporeal Beast **Het is onmogelijk om het beest te verslaan zonder prayer en een goed team. *''While Guthix Sleeps'' *''Desert Treasure'' *God Wars Dungeon **Het is onmogelijk om de bazen in de grot te verslaan zonder gebruik van prayer. *Dagannoth Kings * Kalphite Queen * Tormented Demon Tijdelijke boosts Na as a last resort kan je ook nog in een bad duiken, hier worden je prayer points met 8 verhoogt. Zie ook *Prayer altaar Weetjes *Op 01 april 2009 was er een glitch voor spelers die net 43 prayer hadden gehaald. Op dat moment konden ze de prayer 'Retribution' gebruiken die alleen mogelijk was voor spelers met level 45. Dit werd later hersteld door Jagex op 2 april 2009 wat geen 1 april grap bleek te zijn, wat veel mensen dachten. *Het hoogste prayer level dat gehaald is, is 137/99en is mogelijk met de Special attack van de Ancient mace. Hiermee zal de speler maximaal 38 schade mee moeten aanrichten om 137 te halen. *De kleur van de prayer iconen waren eerst geel, maar Jagex had dit later veranderd op 02 juni 2009. *Toen de quick prayer uitkwam, was het mogelijk voor gratis spelers om memberprayers te activeren. Dit werd later verbeterd door Jagex. Externe links *Prayer fi: Categorie:Skills Categorie:Prayer Categorie:Combat